


His Boy King.

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Bottoming from the Top, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Knight of Hell Dean Winchester, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Dean Winchester, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Boy King Sam and Demon Knight of have a little fun together.





	His Boy King.

“Sammy.” Dean said as he eyes turned from back to green. 

“What Dean.” The younger man snapped. 

“You're tense my King. Let's go back to our room.” The Knight whispered into his King's ear.

“We're done for the day.” Sam said to the demons.

*****

With a snap of his fingers they were in their room and both naked. Dean pushed his baby brother onto the bed. 

“I want you to fuck me.” The Boy King said with growl. 

“Oh I will. Do we need lube?” 

“No. I'm still opened and lubed from this morning.” Sam smirked. 

Dean put lube on his hard cock. He slammed into Sam all at once. The Boy King moaned at the pain. He started to fuck his brother fast and hard. The younger man moaned loudly as he met his Knight's movements. The Boy King flipped them so he was on top. The younger man started to bonce up and down on his brother's cock. 

“Fuck Sammy.” He moaned. 

Sam gabbed a knife and made a cut on Dean's wrist. The older man moaned as Sam started to suck the demon blood out. Sam moved away from Dean's arms and kissed him hard. The oldest Winchester slid his tongue into Sam's mouth as he started to fuck up into his brother hard. Dean loved tasting his own blood on Sam's mouth. He hit Sam's sweet spot with each thrust. Sam pulled away the kiss and moaned loudly. 

“Dee. I'm going to come.” He moaned. 

“Come for me, my King.” 

At that Sam came hard as he moaned his brother's name. Dean felt Sam tighten around him as he came inside his brother. Sam pulled off his brother and laid beside him. He snapped again and they were both clean. The younger man laid his head on his brother's chest. Dean wrapped his arm around his King and held him closely. 

“If you ever tell anyone we cuddle after sex, I'll kill you.” The King of hell said with a small laugh. 

“Of course my King.” Dean said with smirk. 

“Jerk.” Sam said with a bitch face. 

“Bitch.” The older man said back.


End file.
